Quem vai ficar com Akane?
by jaquelinechan
Summary: O coração de Akane está cobiçado, quem ficará com ele?
1. Chapter 1

Era mais um dia "normal" na casa dos Tendo

Era mais um dia "normal" na casa dos Tendo. Era cedo e todos estavam tomando café da manhã, a não ser pela Akane estar em seu quarto se arrumando para a escola. Ranma estranhou a falta de Akane, mas preferiu não comentar nada, pois saberia que iria aumentar as esperanças de seu pai sobre o casamento dos dois.

De repente Akane aparece para tomar café, toda perfumada, com uma presilha em seu cabelo, apenas prendendo uma parte do seu cabelo. Ranma ficou bobo com toda a produção que, apesar de ser bem simples, estava muito bonita, e seguiram para a escola.

Akane percebeu que Ranma não parava de olhar pra ela.

O que foi que está me olhando?

Quem disse que eu estou te olhando?

Não seja orgulhoso, idiota. Só perguntei por perguntar

Tá se achando né?

E por que estaria?

Por que hoje você se arrumou mais do que de costume uai!

Então você reparou hein!

Eu? Imagina reparar em uma feiosa que nem você.

Akane apenas virou a cara para o Ranma, ficando de costas pra ele.

Já na sala de aula, estava o maior comentário de que um aluno novo iria entrar na sala deles. Todos comentavam o que havia ouvido do garoto. Diziam que ele paquerador, que todas as meninas se derretiam por ele e que quem ele queria namorar, ele conseguia a qualquer custo.

A aula já estava começando, de repente aparece um menino com uma roupa da moda, com olhos verdes, cabelos pretos e todas as meninas se derreteram por ele como era de se esperar, menos Akane. Apenas se ouviam cochichos sobre o mais novo aluno, principalmente das meninas.

Alunos, esse é o mais novo aluno Kayro. -disse o professor.

Bem vindo Kayro!-as meninas falaram com entusiasmo, menos os meninos.

Bom dia garotas.

Kayro já deu um sorrisinho pra elas nem ligando para os meninos. Enquanto as meninas não paravam de dar gritinhos, os meninos estavam olhando de caras feias pra ele.

Chegando a hora do recreio, todos foram para o pátio. As meninas estavam todas em volta falando com Kayro, menos Akane. Kayro percebeu e ficou um pouco intrigado, pois, para ele, todas as meninas teriam de ficar aos seus pés, por que justo aquela menina não estava?

Tocou o sinal e quando todos já estavam dentro da sala de aula, Kayro tenta puxar assunto com Akane.

Olá, ainda não te conheço, qual é o seu nome?

CONTINUA...

Bom, é isso... Curiosos? Podem ficar tranqüilos que eu vou terminar ok? Comentem por favor! bjuxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo anterior--

Capítulo anterior--

Tocou o sinal e quando todos já estavam dentro da sala de aula, Kayro tenta puxar assunto com Akane.

-Olá, ainda não te conheço, qual é o seu nome?

-Hã? Ah, meu nome é Akane.

-Muito prazer em conhecer Akane.

-O prazer é todo meu.

Ranma, que senta ao lado de Akane, escutando a conversa dos dois. Ranma ficou quieto o tempo todo até que...

-Você tem namorado akane?

Ranma já se intromete...

-Não, mas ela tem noivo.

-Me desculpa, mas eu não estava falando com você, estava falando com essa linda garota.

-Ah é? Fala pra ele Akane, fala que você é noiva.

Akane nem acreditava no que estava acontecendo, o Ranma assumiu que era o noivo dela? "Espera Akane, ele não falou com todas as letras, se acalma. Imagine só se o idiota do Ranma iria falar que está comprometido com alguém, ainda mais comigo."

-Ranma, não se intrometa seu idiota. Não está vendo que ele está falando comigo?

-Eu estou te ajudando e você me trata assim?

-Assim como Ranma? Você já me tratou muito pior. Se me dá licença, eu vou voltar ao que me interessa.

Ranma fica um pouco chateado com o jeito que ela falou com ele, afinal, estava um pouco preocupado com ela, pois o Kayro acabou de chegar e já estava arrastando asa pra Akane. Sem contar que Kayro ouviu toda a briga, aí que ele ficou nervoso mesmo. Akane e Kayro ficaram conversando um bom tempo, Ranma fica ainda mais nervoso com o rumo da conversa.

-Parece que ele está chateado com você.

-Não liga pra ele não Kayro, ele é intrometido assim mesmo. Fala o que quer e ouve o que não quer. Ele sempre faz isso comigo, por que eu não posso fazer?

-Não tem problema Akane, eu já estou acostumado. Já briguei com muitos meninos por causa de lindas garotas como você, mas até hoje foi em vão. Eu gostaria de achar uma garota pra casar sabe? Mas é difícil encontrar.

-Essas coisas a gente descobre com o tempo, é só a gente não ter pressa.

-Você já encontrou seu par Akane?

Akane fica vermelha, se enrola nas palavras, mas acaba dizendo...

-N-Nã-Não. Quero dizer, ainda não sei direito se encontrei alguém. Acho que estou melhor assim.

Kayro deu um sorriso.

-Que bom, por que acho que já encontrei o meu par.

Na hora de ir embora, Akane reparou que Ranma estava longe, então saiu correndo.

-Hei, Ranma, me espera.

-Eu não sou obrigado a esperar uma chata e feiosa como você. Deixe-me em paz.

-Nossa, seu grosso, não precisa falar assim comigo, o que foi que eu te fiz?

-O que foi que você me fez? Você ainda me pergunta?

-É, eu te pergunto.

-Você me destratou na frente daquele, daquele, daquele idiota do Kayro.

-AH, eu não acredito que você está chateado comigo só por causa disso.

-Você não tem respeito não?

-Você quer falar de respeito? Ah Ranma, você não tem o direito de falar de respeito, você fala comigo assim o tempo todo, seja lá quem estiver perto, você sempre me destratou. Que droga, dá pra você parar de andar que eu estou falan...

Não deu tempo de Akane falar nada, der repente, uma espada é jogada contra Ranma e Ranma desvia parando para observar que havia tacado.

"Agora você para né Ranma?" pensa Akane.

-Ranma Saotome, quero te desafiar para uma luta.

-Kayro?Só se for agora, estou louco p/ te dar uma surra.

-Não, hoje não posso. Marco para amanhã depois da escola. O premio será Akane como noiva.

-O QUE?--Akane deu um grito

-O que? Akane? Aff não tinha coisa melhor pra apostar não hein.

-Se eu te incomodo tanto, então não precisa lutar.

-Esqueceu que eu não desisto de uma luta Akane?

-Ótimo, então está combinado, amanhã depois das aulas. - Diz Kayro

-Espera um pouco, eu ainda não propus minha condição de luta.

-E o que é?

-Se eu ganhar, você terá que desistir de Akane pra sempre.

-Combinado. E é melhor que esteja lá Saotome. Eu não pretendo perder.

Enquanto Kayro desaparecia, Ranma falava baixinho.

-Nem eu Kayro, pode ter certeza disso.

CONTINUA...

E ae? Gostaram? Por favor, reviews...bjuxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo anterior...

Ranma é chamado para uma luta onde o premio seria Akane.

_Combinado. E é melhor que esteja lá Saotome. Eu não pretendo perder.

Enquanto Kayro desaparecia, Ranma falava baixinho.

_Nem eu Kayro, pode ter certeza disso.

Kayro vai embora e Ranma e Akane continua indo pra casa.

_Não precisa lutar só por minha causa Ranma, eu sei me virar sozinha.

_E quem disse que eu estou lutando por você? Você sabe que eu não desisto de nenhuma luta Akane.

_A é? E quanto a sua condição de luta?

_Que condição?

_Aquela em que você diz que se ele perder, ele terá que desistir de mim pra sempre?

Ranma fica todo vermelho e se enrola nas palavras.

_B-bom, v-você ouviu isso?

_Sim, ouvi.

_B-bom, aquilo foi por que eu achei que ele era estranho.

_Ah, achei que fosse outra coisa.

_Que tipo de outra coisa?

_Nada não, deixa pra lá.

Já ia anoitecendo. Ranma ficava pensando na luta, ficava pensando se iria perder, se iria perder Akane para um estranho.

"Eu não vou perder Akane por um idiota como Kayro. Ele não vai roubar Akane de mim. Espera, o que eu estou pensando? Até parece que eu gosto da Akane, imagina, aquela besta, feiosa. Eu nunca que vou gostar dela. Tudo bem que às vezes ela parece ser bem bonita, mas ainda assim, eu não gosto dela."

Akane também estava preocupada com luta.

"Que droga, eu já estou cansada de ver os outros resolvendo minha vida, sempre me empurrando pra casamentos. E se amanhã o Ranma perder, o que eu farei com aquele menino? Eu vou matar o Ranma se ele perder amanhã. Se bem que eu acho que ele vai perder de propósito, só pra eu ficar bem longe dele, aquele idiota. Amanhã, acho melhor eu já conversar com meu pai, assim ele já ficará preparado para a nova notícia do meu novo noivo. Tomara que o Ranma não perca amanhã."

Já amanheceu na casa dos Tendo e todos já estavam acordados, menos Ranma. Então Senhor Tendo pede para que Akane vá acordar Ranma.

_Por que eu tenho que acordá-lo, ele não sabe a hora de ir pra escola não?

Mesmo emburrada Akane vai chamá-lo. Chegando ao quarto do Ranma, ela o chamou, mas ele nem se mexeu. Por conseqüência ela resolveu ajoelhar à sua frente e o chacoalhou nervosa.

_Vamos idiota, acorda, está na hora de ir pra escola.

Na mesma hora em que ela terminou de falar, Ranma a agarra resmungando algo. Akane fica presa nos braços do Ranma.

_Ranma, o que está acontecendo? Levanta logo, droga você está me apertando.

_Não vá embora não, mmmm.

_O que? Me larga.

_Não.

_Ranma, me solta é serio.

Ranma a aperta mais ainda.

_Não vá embora.

_Não, eu na vou. Mas a gente precisa ir para escola.

_Não.

_Ranma acorda.

Ranma abre os olhos bem devagar e vê Akane meio abraçada com ele. Quando ele ia falar algo pra ela, ele percebe que quem está sendo mais abraçada é Akane. Na mesma hora, Ranma a solta.

_O que você quer aqui no meu quarto?

_Eu vim te acordar e você de repente me agarrou.

_Ah foi? Ninguém mandou ficar tão perto de mim.

_O que? É isso que dá tentar ajudar. Levanta logo idiota, ou então vamos nos atrasar.

Quando Ranma desceu, ele tomou seu café da amanhã e foi para o colégio junto com Akane.

Ao chegar lá, eles assistiram à aula, mas Ranma ficava pensando na luta. Kayro ficava provocando Ranma, falando que iria vencer a mais bela moça do colégio. Akane já estava cheia do Kayro e resolve enfim dizer.

_Kayro, tem várias meninas lindas aqui na escola doidinhas por você, por que justamente eu?

_Ora minha flor, você foi à única que não se atirou em mim, que nem se interessou por mim. Então, além de me encantar com isso, eu não achava tão justo você ficar longe de uma pessoa que te merece. E eu, sou a pessoa exata pra você. Não se preocupe, vamos ser felizes juntos.

_Kayro, eu tenho o direito de escolher o que eu quero, e eu não quero me casar com você.

_É claro que você quer, eu sou d+.

_Não, você é metido.

_Mas eu tenho motivos. Vai falar que você não ficou caidinha por mim?

_Nem um pouco.

_Você só é tímida, mas é apaixonada por mim.

_Não, eu não sou, eu estou odiando você. No começo você até que foi legal, mas agora já está insuportável.

_Agora já chega, nunca fui tão insultado. Você vai se casar comigo custe o que custar, agora eu vou te provar que você me ama.

Chega o final da aula e enfim a esperada luta.

_Está pronto para perder Saotome?

_Estou pronto para ganhar Kayro, somente ganhar.

_É aí que você se engana Saotome, Kayro nunca perde. Ainda mais se tratando de uma bela moça como Akane.

_Você não vai roubar Akane de mim. EU sou o noivo dela, EU irei me casar com ela, EU que...

Então ele se cala. Akane chega nesse momento e para a briga.

_É melhor nem começarem a luta. Independente de quem ganhar esta luta, eu não vou me casar com ninguém. Pra mim já chega, eu não agüento mais todos decidirem o meu futuro. Eu não me caso e ponto final.

É claro que simplesmente ignoraram e voltaram pra luta.

_E então, vamos começar a luta ou não?

E então começaram. Foram socos pra cá, socos pra lá, e Ranma estava perdendo a luta. Ele não sabia como, mas Kayro desviava de todos os seus ataques. Kayro de um golpe em Ranma que ele não agüentou e caiu aos pés de Akane. Akane mais que depressa se agacha e segura o rosto de Ranma.

_Ranma, você está bem?

_Estou, só parei pra descansar um pouco...

_E então Saotome, já desistiu da luta? – Diz Kayro aos berros.

_Não – Ranma se levanta – Eu nunca desisto. É agora que eu te mato.

É claro que não matou. Kayro foi mais rápido e acertou outro golpe em Ranma. E mais uma vez Ranma cai.

_Saotome, você não vale nada. E olhe que pela sua reputação, confesso que achei que fosse apanhar.

_Eu estou levantando idiota. E então, eu acabo com você.

_Então levanta. Estou louco para ter minha linda Akane nos meus braços.

Quando Ranma se levanta, ele parte para cima de Kayro, mas leva outro golpe e cai outra vez. Só que desta vez, ele não se levanta, fica desacordado. Isso só pode significar uma coisa. Akane agora irá se casar com Kayro.

E ENTÃO?...GOSTARAM?...EU SEI QUE DEMOREI MUUUITO TEMPO P/ CONTINUAR...MAS SABE COMÉ NEH! TA COMPLICADO O TEMPO COM OS ESTUDOS, RSRSRS...BEIJOS A TODOS...ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! AAAHH...SUGESTÕES SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDAS! \O/


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo anterior:

Quando Ranma se levanta, ele parte para cima de Kayro, mas leva outro golpe e cai outra vez. Só que desta vez, ele não se levanta, fica desacordado. Isso só pode significar uma coisa. Akane agora irá se casar com Kayro.

...

Akane entra em desespero quando vê Ranma desacordado.

_Ranma, acorde, você está bem? Vamos idiota, abra os olhos, ABRA OS OLHOS! – Diz Akane com as mãos no rosto desacordado de Ranma.

Kayro, assim que constatou que Ranma não voltaria mias para luta, tratou de buscar seu premio.

- Eu sabia que Akane seria minha de uma forma ou de outra. Vamos Akane, quer me casar o quanto antes. Essa foi a luta mais fácil de ganhar em toda minha ida, HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Kayro se aproxima de Akane e a agarra com força. Akane, abalada com Ranma no chão, preocupada, nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar se afastar. Ainda olhava para Ranma com esperança dos olhos dele se abrirem.

Kayro tentou beijar Akane, sem sucesso, já que Akane pisou em seu pé e caiu de joelhos novamente para acordar. Ranma.

_Ranmaa, acorde, por favor. Acorde! – Diz Akane com lagrimas nos olhos. (afinal, ele apanhou um bucado O.o')

Kayro, depois de recuperado, segura Akane com mais força ainda e dia:

-Pare já de choradeira. EU venci a luta, você TEM que se casar comigo. Quero meu beijo AGORA.

Segurando a cabeça de Akane, tentando beijá-la, mas Akane a todo custo não deixava. Virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

E, para surpresa de todos, Ranma abre os olhos dizendo.

-Quem disse que a luta terminou, seu metido a galã?

Todos olham surpreendidos.

-O que? – Diz Kayro com ódio.

-Ranma! – Diz Akane com sorriso largo nos lábios.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Ranma foi se levantando bem devagar, mas com toda vontade de lutar. – E aí? Impressionado? Saiba que o que é meu, ninguém toma.

-Grrrrrrrr – Kayro joga Akane com tanta força que ela bate a cabeça no chão.

-Seu idiota, vai machucá-la, não vê?

-Não importa. A única pessoa que quero machucar aqui é você. E aí sim, levarei Akane para casa de meus pais em outra cidade. Ela vai ficar bem longe de você para que não tenhamos problemas. Isso, SE você sobreviver.

-Então veremos.

E começa novamente a luta. Kayro foi pra cima de Ranma, socos, chutes...um soco acerta Ranma, mas Ranma continua de pé. Ranma então reage e da um chute em Kayro que vai ao chão na mesma hora. Kayro não se deixa abalar e levanta mais que depressa.

Passado um tempo de luta, Kayro encontra-se em desvantagem. Um braço quebrado, costela fraturada e rosto inchado. Ranma não estava muito longe. Um dos braços estava muito machucado, ombro deslocado e coxas doloridas. Ninguém agüentava mais. E o publico ia a delírio, gritavam, torciam. Até que...finalmente, Ranma dá um golpe fatal em Kayro. Kayro, com tamanho golpe, dá piruetas no ar e cai de cara no chão.

Ranma continua em pé (ou melhor, QUASE em pé), com todos a sua volta em silencio.

-Ranma é o vencedor! – Diz um dos que assistiam a luta.

-AEEEEEEEEE – Todos gritam.

-Ranmaaa, você venceu! – Diz Akane muito feliz em não ter que se casar com Kayro (até mesmo por que ela não iria se casar mesmo). Mas antes de mais nada, estava feliz em ver que Ranma estava de pé.

-Sim, eu disse que venceria. Disse que o que é meu ninguém pega.

-O que? – Akane surpresa.

-Nada. Preciso ir pra casa. – Ranma baixou a cabeça vermelho.

-Ah, sim, claro. Vamos! – Melhor dizendo, OS DOIS vermelhos.

Chegando em casa, o pessoal nem percebeu que Ranma estava tão machucado. Então Akane levou Ranma para a sala de treinamento e foi buscar a mala de pronto-socorro.

Enquanto Akane procurava a pequena mala, Ranma pensava na possibilidade de Akane casada com Kayro. Sentiu ódio, ciúmes, agonia. Mas pior ainda, se perguntava em quantos garotos ainda queriam se casar com Akane.

Akane chegou e logo foi cuidando do ferimento na costela.

-Tire a camisa.

-O que?

-Tire a camisa. Você não quer que eu cuide de você com a camisa não é?

-Não, não. Tudo bem.

Ranma tira e Akane então, na mesma hora passa os remédios para o ferimento em sua costela.

Ranma a observa cuidadosamente.

-"Como ela é delicada. Não sinto um só ardido, um só incomodo."

Akane ainda pensava.

-"Ainda não acredito que ele disse que aquelas coisas todas. O que será que ele tinha?"

-Akane?

-Sim?

-Se Kayro vencesse, você realmente se casaria com ele?

-É claro que não. Eu já disse que não casaria com ele mesmo se ele ganhasse.

Ranma abriu um sorriso.

-Que é? Ficou feliz?

-Não. Claro que não! – Ranma desmancha a cara de felicidade na hora.

-Até mesmo porque isso incluía você. Ou já esqueceu?

-E você pensa que eu lutei por você? Hunf, até parece. Lutei por que nunca recuso uma luta.

-Ah é? E aquelas coisas todas que você falou?

-Q-que c-coisas?

-Ah Ranma, você sabe muito bem.

-E o que foi que eu disse?

-Que ninguém toma o que é seu, que VOCÊ era meu noivo. Que EU iria me casar com você...entre outras que agora eu não me lembro.

Ranma fica vermelho.

-F-foi so na hora da luta. E PONTO FINAL.

Akane volta a cuidar dele chateada. Por um momento pensou que fosse tudo verdade.

-Acontece que eu achei que aquilo tudo fosse verdade. Da próxima vez, me avise para que eu não passe vergonha da frente de todos.

Akane se levanta para pegar outro algodão na caixa que estava à uns 5 passos de distancia.

Ranma percebe o quanto ela ficou chateada.

-"E se eu realmente sentir essas coisas?" Pensa Ranma por uns segundos.

-E se...ãh...e see...er,...see...

-Se o que? – Diz Akane sem olhar pra trás.

-Se fosse, er...se fosse t-tudo verdade? – Diz Ranma nem acreditando no que estava fazendo.

-T-tipo...TUDO? – Akane fica nervosa, suando frio.

-S-sim, bem...quase tudo, talvez.

-Bem...er...nao sei! Eu acharia você louco. Mas ficaria mto ...ãh...m-muito, acho que, feliz. – Diz Akane cada vez mais nervosa.

-Hum. E, ...é...o que v-você faria a respeito?

-E-eu não sei. S-se fosse, er, tudo ...bem...quase tudo verdade...eu, ...nao sei! O que você faria?

-Eu não sei.

Silencio. E mais silencio.

Akane então volta. Pega remédio, aplica sobre o algodão e começa a apalpar a sobrancelha de Ranma. Ranma então repara em Akane, mas desta vez de perto. Olha o rosto, os cabelos sobre o vento, os olhos e finalmente a boca. Akane percebe e fica sem graça, mas não para. Ranma percebe como ela é linda, delicada, cheirosa...diferente de todas as meninas que deram em cima dele. E melhor, tinha personalidade. Sim, não admitia, mas adorava isso nela. Sentiu de repente uma vontade imensa de beijá-la. Akane então, sem perceber, já estava olhando Ranma com a mesma intensidade. Um olhando para o outro. Silencio. Ranma se aproxima, devagar. Akane continua parada. Ranma sentia sua respiração acelerar, tanto quanto a respiração de Akane. E cada vez mais perto. Mais perto. Até que...Ranma encosta de leve os lábios nos lábios de Akane. Akane, no meio a sentimentos diversos, fecha os olhos. Foi então que Ranma percebeu que essa era a hora certa. Beijou-a com toda intensidade, com necessidade, com vontade. Akane perdeu as forças, mas se agarrou a nuca de Ranma. O beijo estava cada vez melhor, um chegando mais perto do outro, Ranma com as uma das mãos na cintura de Akane e a outra na face esquerda. Akane, então, começou a acariciar o rosto de Ranma com uma das mãos ainda na nuca. O beijo ficava cada vez mais quente, cada vez mais excitante. Ranma agora agarra Akane por completo envolvendo Akane com os braços em sua cintura e puxando pra mais perto. Os dois ajoelhados, se beijando com fervor. Foi quando Akane, na tentativa de chegar ainda mais perto (algo impossível) acaba derrubando um liquido verde onde continha o remédio que Akane aplicou em Ranma. Então, os dois se dando conta do que havia acontecido e se separam, um mais vermelho que o outro. Akan se levanta e vai atrás de um pano de chão para limpar o chão que agora estava verde. Ranma fica sem reação. Se levanta uns segundos após Akane e tenta ajudá-la de alguma maneira. Na correria, um esbarra no outro, nenhum olha na cara do outro.

-Ãh, precisa de ajuda? – Pergunta Ranam depois de uns minutos

-N-não, está tudo bem. – Responde Akane sem olhar pra trás.

Ranma parado na porta, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que dizer toma o caminho para seu quarto.

-Ranma!

-Sim? – Volta Ranma na maior pressa.

-Obrigada!

-Pelo beijo?

-NÃO...er...pelo...pela...ãh...luta. Por me defender. Obrigada!

-Ah! Claro...nao há de quê. Sempre que p-precisar...é só chamar.

-Sim. Digo o mesmo. AH! ...outra coisa...s-só pra você saber...é que eu acho que, aquilo tudo...que v-você disse...eu sinto o mesmo...talvez.

-Ah...

E então, cada um segue seu rumo. Sorriso no rosto, felizes e sem ar. ^^


End file.
